


A New Day

by DilynAliceBlake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Feelings Realization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: It's not even dawn yet, and Remus feels like his whole life just went through an earthquake.  Its a drastically inconvenient reframing, and his plans for the morning are ruined.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	A New Day

It’s four-oh-eight in the morning. Only the stupidest and most obstinate of birds have started chirping. Remus hates them, because it’s easier than hating himself. He has more practice at the latter, but these are unusual circumstances. Six minutes ago, when it was four-oh-two and Remus was still blissfully ignorant, he had thought it would be funny to sneak into Roman’s room and set up a prank. That’s where the morning had started going south.

Remus had seen Roman sleeping before, of course, and no matter what his brother said to try and convince people otherwise he was neither a light sleeper nor an early riser. There had been nothing, during those last blissful moments of obliviousness, to make Remus think that this time would be any different then the pranks he had successfully pulled before.

At four-oh-three the door snicked open quietly, and Remus successfully avoided every creaky floorboard and late night obstacle.

“Roman, that is not a good place for your boots,” Remus grumbled, kicking them viciously into a corner and nearly knocking over a lamp in the process. True to form, Roman didn’t so much as stir at the noise. A few seconds to end up beside Roman’s bed, and then a brief moment to relish in the grandness of his scheme. Was the shaving cream juvenile? Oh, absolutely, but Remus believed firmly in revamping the classics.

Of course, then Roman had to go and ruin it all with the most adorable little sneeze. His stupid pink lips pursed in consternation, and his nose crinkled and eyebrows scrunched. It was an awful lot of irritation for such a tiny little squeak of a sneeze.

Then it was four-oh-four in the morning, and Remus was dropping the shaving cream and clothes pins in a moment of crystalline realization.

Roman was the cutest, most precious, adorably gorgeous person in the world, and that swooping giddiness in Remus’ rib cage could only be-

Denial had lasted an impressive minute and a half. Practically a lifetime for someone like Remus, who wasn’t used to denying any of his thoughts their right to exist. But it was after all, unusual enough circumstances to try and make an exception.

“Him?” Remus hissed to himself. “Billions of people on the planet and I have to go and fall for  _ him _ ?”

So four-oh-six ticked over with Remus viscerally aware of the undeniability of his feelings, and just in case he got the urge to try again at repression and blissful (if pretended) ignorance, Roman started doing that disgustingly cute sleep talking where he mumbled nonsense and then Remus’ stomach  _ fluttered _ .

Four-oh-seven, and Remus realized that perhaps in light of this new self-awareness watching Roman sleeping might count as being creepy. Which led to dwelling on how from then on  _ everything _ Remus did around Roman would probably be considered creepy. 

Four-oh-eight, Remus was still staring, and was trying very hard to hate the annoying chirping of the birds in lieu of hating himself. It’s four-fifteen before he can pull himself away from his study of Roman’s sleep slack face and make himself return to his own room. Where before Remus hadn’t cared for any sort of boundaries between them, now being in Roman’s room without permission felt like an  _ invasion _ . 

How inconvenient. It was certainly going to make pranking him a lot harder.


End file.
